


Worth it in the end

by LadyArya2014



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArya2014/pseuds/LadyArya2014
Summary: This is a song fic based off the song September by Daughtry.'Of all the things I still rememberSummer's never looked the sameThe years go by and time just seems to flyBut the memories remain'





	Worth it in the end

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard this song for the first time I knew it was a perfect Percy Jackson song. You don't have to listen to at the same time of reading it but I do suggest to listen at some point.
> 
> Of course I do not own September by Daughtry or the Percy Jackson series! 
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!

So much time has passed. It has been 10 years since the end of the last war. All the trouble that they once gave, all those days spent by the lake, has it all gone to waste? Nothing has changed since the two camps came together. Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter came together as one for a few moments after the war with the giants. For a few moments, the seasoned veteran demigods had hope that things would change. That things will get better.

However, all the promises that both camps made, each one vanished in time all the same.

Of all the things that Percy still remembers, summer has never looked the same. The years go by and times seems to fly but the memories remain. Percy can still remember all the times he and Annabeth would spend the day by the lake at Camp Half blood. He can remember every quest and the battles he was a part of. He even remembers how even in the middle of September Mr. D allows it to rain in the camp, how everyone would dance out in the rain. Back then, the demigods had nothing to lose but everything to gain.

There was innocence back then.

Percy stood there at that very lake reflecting how things could have been. Percy could have gone to college and study marine biology. Annabeth could have become the architect that she dreamed to be. They could have gotten married, have children, and retire from the life of a demigod.

Fighting for those dreams was worth it in the end.

Now it all seems so clear. There is nothing left for Percy to fear. Ever since they were 12 years old Percy and Annabeth made their way by finding out what was real. They set out to find the truth and fight for what was right. They did thing that seemed impossible. They survived against all the odds stacked against them. Now the days are long and those summers have moved on. They reached for the impossible on every quest.

Even now as a seasoned warrior, Percy reaches for something that’s already gone.

Annabeth.

Out of all the memories that remain Percy will never forget the day that Annabeth died. That moment last year in the middle of September when she bleed out in his arms. Her wounds just too deep and bleed too fast for the ambrosia to work. She was gone in less than a minute.

Summer still hasn’t looked the same.

That was six years ago. The years go by and time just seems to fly but the memories remain.

Percy hasn’t returned to Camp Half-blood since then, until now. He always imagines that he and Annabeth would get an apartment in a city or by the beach. They were going to build a life together outside of camp. But they never knew when and they knew how. They just knew they would leave camp behind them and move on with their lives.

Percy still remembers how Annabeth’s death brought the camps together again, even if it was for a moment. Both camps mourned the loss of that Daughter of Athena. No one ever expected to the day that Annabeth Chase would be killed by a monster. Everyone assumed that she and Percy would continue to do the impossible by living until old age.

Now the younger generation looks on and still played out in the rain in the middle of September, not really understanding what their older siblings went through to protect the newer generation. These young demigods have nothing to lose but everything to gain. They still have the innocents that Percy lost long ago.

And as Percy reflects on how things could have been he realized he did everything to give the new generation an easier life. And to him, all the heartache and pain was worth it in the end as long as these new demigods stay innocent for as long as possible.

Taking a deep breath Percy looks around realizing that even back then all those years ago they knew they had to leave camp. That is place wasn’t going to be their home forever, they just never knew when and they never knew how. Hell, they didn’t even know if they survive let alone plan a future.

Of all the things he still remembers it was his time at camp that was the clearest. Those summers were filled fighting a war but still found time to just be kids and be happy. Summer has never looked the same since the day he was sent to Camp.

Smiling softly as he walked up Half-Blood Hill Percy reflected on how different things could’ve been but he did his best with the cards that life dealt him and yeah, it was worth it in the end.


End file.
